A Necromancer in Konoha Rewrite
by Takaiteishu Naruto
Summary: When Naruto is six he is taken prisoner by an ancient necromancer deep beneath Konoha and in a twist of irony becomes one himself. How will this change the Naruto world? No decided pairings, if any.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my rewrite of A Necromancer in Konoha. Now that I have more experience in writing I feel that this turn out will be better than my last one. I am going to be using spells from more than just Diablo II such as World of Warcraft and Dungeons and Dragons (particularly the supplement Libris Mortis). In addition, the graduation age is set at sixteen instead of twelve or whatever the cannon age is.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Young Uzumaki Naruto held in a smirk as he aimed the pipe that would be used in his prank. What he had set up for his prank was aimed at the silver-haired bastard that gave him a super-butt poke for "Interrupting Icha Icha time" as that bastard called it. Once that teme got into position over the bookstore Naruto would redirect sludge that he retrieved from the sewers specifically for this prank. Once the teme was covered in sewage then a quick kunai throw would fire a catapult armed with a box filled with feathers that was carefully aimed to where he would be standing. A picture and then retreat to the sewers would lose the man until Naruto could get copies of the picture made and then distributed around the village.

The target then appeared at the end of the road on his way towards the bookstore that sold his favorite book at a leisurely pace, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He of course noticed Naruto on the roof, but simply assumed that he was doing some cloud watching, since the brat was staring at the sky with a slight smile on his face. Naruto on the other hand was thinking about the results of his soon to be released prank.

Kakashi paused as he heard some scraping and a twang before looking up to get a face-full of sewage. He cried out in surprise and he and his favorite book were covered in the foul smelling liquid before a poof resulted in both of them being feathered. Since Kakashi's lone eye was covered he didn't see the flash from the camera but he did hear it. A tick appeared behind his forehead protector as he wiped away the gunk and feathers on his other eye and started to scan for the one who pranked him.

A quick scan showed Naruto sliding down into a sewer drain several blocks over. Blinking at how quickly someone who was barely even an Academy Student moved, he shrugged and Shushined to his apartment so that he could take a shower and get his clothes washed, after all there was no reason to worry. What could an Academy Student like Naruto _possibly_ do? He was going to regret those thoughts.

Unfortunately for Naruto, recent above ground construction had resulted in a cave in due to the unstable walls in this section of the sewers. Thus he had no idea how to get to where his escape route was. So he did what anyone would do. No he didn't panic, he just "winged it" as the saying goes.

Taking off down a random passageway, Naruto quickly got filthy, smelly, and, quite frankly, lost. Had he taken a left at his first turn instead of a right he would have been led above ground instead of further below on a giant super slide…not that he minded being a kid not even seven years old.

At the end of the slide, Naruto slid to a stop against a pair of legs. Naruto paused before looking up to see an armored and helmeted figure looking down at him with glowing red eyes. Without a sound the figure reached down and easily picked Naruto up by the scruff of his neck before turning around and marching off.

Of course Naruto struggled against what he assumed to be a ninja, but of course it did no good. The figure ignored all of his shouting and kicking…up until Naruto kicked his helmet off. That was when Naruto saw something that terrified him to the bone; his captor wasn't a ninja, it wasn't even alive. All that was underneath his captor's helmet was a bone skull. The figure knelt down and picked up the helmet before saying in a raspy voice, _"Do that again and I will kill you. Understand?"_

Naruto quickly nodded before whimpering out, "Wh-where are you taking me?"

_"To my friend, brother, and master."_

"Who is that?"

_"I believe he has come to be known as the Sewer Shadow."_

Naruto paled upon hearing who his captor worked for. The Sewer Shadow was an urban legend that had existed for nearly as long as the village had. It was supposedly a dark figure that dwelled in the sewers while experimenting those that wandered into his domain. What he used those he captured to experiment for was always up to debate. Some said that he was trying to become immortal. Other said that he tried to discover how much the human body could take before breaking down. Either way, the ones being experimented on were always in pain.

Five minutes later, Naruto and his captor arrived in a candle lit room where a figure was hunched over a large tome and was scratching away at it. The figure was dressed in black robes with a white trim that were obviously not too well cared for. The sleeves were in tatters and it was barely hanging on his thin frame.

_"Master, I have found someone wondering the sewers,"_ Naruto's captor said as he tossed the boy towards the hunched figure.

"Good, you may go now," the figure said as he set the quill that he was writing with into its inkwell. The figure stood up and stretched his back, resulting in a great number of pops before turning towards Naruto. Naruto blinked upon seeing that, while pale, the man looked normal.

"Hey! You're not a monster!" Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself.

The man raised an eyebrow before saying, "Well I would hope not. After all, if I were a monster then I would be tempted to go to the surface and take over this village wouldn't I?"

"HAH! As if you could! Ojiji would kick your ass from here to Iwa, 'cause he's the Hokage!"

The man blinked and asked in his raspy voice, "And what is a…'Hokage'?"

Naruto stared at the man before him before responding, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THE HOKAGE, HE'S THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE!"

Naruto froze upon feeling a freezing feeling start to enter his chest around his heart. Naruto clutch his chest while glaring up at the man who had his arm out with his hand grasping at the air. The man tightened his grip on the air, causing Naruto to clench his teeth as the cold seeped further into his body, before growling out, "Watch your tone with me, _boy_, otherwise you may find yourself being used in the construction of undead minions."

After he finished speaking, the man released his grip and Naruto felt the cold recede. Naruto glared up at the pale man who simply turned around and went back to his book while saying, "Place him with the others."

Naruto blinked in confusion before he felt a hand pick him up and start to carry him away. Naruto, having learned his lesson last time, didn't struggle and was soon brought to a cell with several other people in grungy clothing and smelling like they hadn't bathed in years. The one carrying Naruto unlocked the cell and easily tossed Naruto inside before shutting the cell and locking the door.

_"Welcome to your new home brat,"_ the one said before turning and leaving.

A teenager walked over to Naruto and helped him up while asking, "Just get caught?"

"Yeah, where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the red haired teenager.

"Some set of tunnels that have been around for at least a thousand years. Not including us there is only one person still alive down here. I think he's what's called a necromancer. All I know is that everytime there is a major battle in the village he has some of his servants go underground to the cemeteries to retrieve the bodies. Fortunately he hasn't gotten either of the Hokage's bodies, which would be a disaster."

"What do you mean either of the Hokage's; the Yondiame died six years ago while killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Damn, well either way you'd better get used to the scenery kiddo. What's your name by the way? I can't just keep calling you kid."

"Naruto, what's yours?"

"Namikaze Raikou, I'll introduce you to the others."

Naruto was surprised to learn that there were several hundred prisoners, a good majority were foreign shinobi. There were ones from Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, and nearly any village that one could think of. When Naruto asked why they didn't try to escape, they simply said that they were no match against the undead and their master. A few times in the past there had been revolts, but every time they were put down and the ones who revolted had their souls drained and their bodies used to make his army even larger. When asked how many undead there were, the captives simply responded that there were one hundred fifty max. Apparently most bodies that were stolen from graveyards were used as experiments.

What amazed Naruto most of all was that all of the shinobi were still able to use their jutsus. They could theoretically beat the necromancer but didn't because of fear.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few weeks later, Naruto smiled as he successfully finished the Doton jutsu that the old Iwa shinobi showed him. The jutsu created a sword made out of stone or some other similar material and reinforced it to make the weapon stronger. He had become less and less amazed at how defeated the prisoners acted. Granted a great deal of that was due to everyone only getting a single meal, which was little more than gruel, and two glasses of water a day. Upon learning this Naruto was more understanding of how the prisoners had given up on escaping, if the body was too weak then how could you expect to get very far?

He had also learned that Raikou was the son of the Yondiame. Upon learning that, Naruto was of course astonished. But upon having Raikou laugh his ass off at Naruto's expression, the awkwardness between the two (on Naruto's side anyway) vanished. Raikou told Naruto about the Yondiame's personal life and about his wife, Raikou's mother, Kushina. Apparently Raikou looked more like his mother than his father, but inherited his father's skill with jutsu since he had mastered all of the jutsu that the other prisoners had to teach. In addition he also knew one of his father's two invented jutsu, the Rasengan. Raikou would have taught it to Naruto except that Naruto was both too young to fully use it and the equipment needed to learn it wasn't present.

Naruto let the stone blade collapse as the armored skeleton that had originally captured him appeared outside the cell and unlocked it before walking in and taking the one who taught Naruto the jutsu out. Naruto frowned as the others started acting like the man was already dead.

The now seven year old ran up to Raikou and tugged on his pant leg before asking, "Why is everyone acting like Zenko's already dead?"

Raikou gave a sad smile before responding, "Because everytime that particular skeleton has taken one of us out it has always been for that bastard's experiments. If we ever see them again it is always as part of some new undead monstrosity. If he's lucky he will die and his body will be destroyed. If not…well, let's not go there."

Naruto's eyes dropped before Raikou stood back up and walked over to a fail woman who he heard had appeared a few weeks after the Kyuubi attack. He understood that she was Raikou's mother but was in a coma. There were seals on the cell that kept anyone inside it from dying as long as it was provided food and water. So even if she was basically dead, she couldn't die.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Months pass, Naruto learned more jutsu and became more determined to escape. Most of the prisoners simply told him that he was crazy and should give up, but a few simply smiled and let Naruto dream. The skeleton had come a few times and taken a few more prisoners, always following a routine and it was due again today. Naruto told Raikou that if Naruto were selected than Naruto would give him a signal for him and the other prisoners to escape. Upon being asked what the signal was, Naruto simply smiled and said that he would know.

It was at that point that the skeleton came and unlocked the cell. It walked in and looked around before walking up to Naruto and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Naruto just glared at the skeleton as it carried him out of the cell before relocking it. A few corridors down, Naruto silently took the cell's key and did a spin kick, knocking the arm that held him from the rest of the skeleton before hitting the ground and taking off back towards the cell. Upon reaching it, Naruto threw the key inside where Raikou caught it. Naruto ran down a few more corridors before the skeleton caught him and swiftly knocked him out.

_"You are almost more trouble than you're worth brat,"_ the skeleton muttered as it picked up the unconscious boy and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He decided to take a short cut and made it to the room where Naruto would be experimented on as if there was never a problem.

"Ah good, place the specimen on the table," the necromancer said as he consulted his tome.

The skeleton nodded before doing as he was told. After placing Naruto on the table and ripping his shirt and pants off, the skeleton left to continue his patrols. The man turned to Naruto with a ritual knife and blinked upon seeing the seal that contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune within the boy, not that either of the two knew it. Confused, the necromancer set the knife down and placed one of his hands on top of the seal and concentrated. A black glow surrounded his hand and sunk into Naruto and the seal, causing Naruto to wake up and cry out in pain. A quick glance was the only sign that the necromancer acknowledged Naruto's pain.

"What is in here? A binding seal, a death seal, oh and what's this? A booby trap? If any part of the seal is removed then the being you are containing will be slain. Now this is interesting. Let's see what this beast is, shall we?" the necromancer asked with a cruel chuckle as Naruto's screams increased.

The sounds of battle drew the necromancer's attention away from the boy that he was examining/torturing. He withdrew his hand from Naruto's stomach and walked out of the room. Naruto glared at the man's back before getting off the table and using the first Doton jutsu that he had learned, creating a sword from the obsidian that was off to the side. Normally obsidian was too fragile to use for something as long as a sword but since the jutsu also reinforced the blade, it was strong enough and sharp enough to be used as a blade. Naruto then silently followed the one that had held so many people captive for his own sick purposes with the intent that one of them would die that day.

Meanwhile, the hundreds of captives were successfully routing the undead that tried to stop them. A number had already escaped into the sewers and the rest were holding off the undead. Nearly half of the undead had already been wiped out when the necromancer arrived.

"So you think you can escape? FOOLS, I HAVE BEEN LINIENT WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" the necromancer shouted before sending purple and green blasts shaped like skulls at the former prisoners.

The battle turned into a massacre. The necromancer simultaneously raised the dead to fight for him while blasting and cursing those that were trying to escape. When the last prisoners were escaping into the sewers, the skeleton that originally captured Naruto turned to congratulate his master, when he saw something behind him.

_"Arak! Behind you!"_ the skeleton yelled, causing the necromancer to turn around in surprise.

Naruto leapt up into the air with his obsidian sword in both hands over his head. The necromancer moved to cast a spell, but the shock was enough to slow him down to the point that Naruto's sword pierced through his robes and into his chest. The necromancer cried out as both of them collapsed onto the ground. By now all of the prisoners had escaped into the sewers, including Raikou and Kushina.

The necromancer pushed himself up before ripping the upper part of his robes to see that the obsidian blade and pierced through a pendant on its way to his heart, and he couldn't help but to laugh at the irony.

"The greatest necromancer ever to live, the last lich, brought down by a lucky strike from a seven year old kid. I suppose this is what I get for the life that I have chosen, oh well. Listen up kiddo," here the necromancer paused as he coughed up some black blood and color started to return to his skin, "live your life the way that you want, and let no one tell you how to run it for you. Doing so got me here and will probably send me to Hell, but I have no regrets and that is more than what many can say when they die."

Naruto just stared in shock as the necromancer laid back down with a peaceful smile on his face. A pair of armored boots stepped next to the two as the same skeleton that retrieved Naruto kneeled down next to his master.

_"Arak, come on don't die. Please!"_

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle as he said, "Never thought I would see an undead act like a living person."

_"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I don't have the same feelings that you do. Arak saved my life more times than you will ever know, we were brothers in everything but blood. Then I caught that disease, none of the healers could do anything and he did the only thing that he could do to save me. He became cursed to be hunted by all others just to save me. Don't think you can judge him!"_

"And what about what he did to all of us? Huh?"

"Jalk…let it…go," the necromancer whispered as he reached up to the skeleton's head.

"I'm tired, let's just rest. I…release you…I release…all of you," the necromancer said as his arm fell in time with all of the undead.

Naruto blinked before standing up and going back the way that he came. He had passed by a library on his way over here, and he hated to admit it but he found necromancy interesting. If he could master these techniques and put them to use for Konoha, then perhaps he would be able to find the same kind of peace that the necromancer did when he died.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A year later Naruto closed the last tome in the library. He had learned all of the spells within the library of necromancy, but he still needed to work at mastering them. He would return to Konoha and use the Ninja Corps. to gain access to missions that would allow him to become proficient in using his spells in combat. Plus there were some interesting jutsu that he couldn't learn down here.

With a sigh Naruto picked up his obsidian staff and with a flick sealed it into the seal that he had tattooed into his left palm. Naruto had created his staff by using a variation of the Doton jutsu that he used to kill the original necromancer and used seals to make it permanent and unbreakable. A few more seals allowed it a greater ability to channel his necromantic magic. Most would have expected Naruto to shy away from necromancy and magic after what had happened to him and the other prisoners, but in his opinion if he could master the techniques, then the greatest irony would be to use them against those that would have done the same. And in his opinion the best pranks were always filled with irony.

Upon finally reaching a sewer grate, Naruto put his thoughts on hold before pushing the grate open and climbing out. Shoving the grate back into place, Naruto then looked around and saw that he was on the outskirts of Konoha near his old apartment. With a sigh, Naruto started the trek back into the village. His first stop would be his old apartment to see if it was still standing and to get a shower. His next step would be to the Hokage's office to see the old man and ask about all of the prisoners to see if they had made it out into Konoha safely.

His plans were halted as he had to duck to avoid a few stray kunai from a nearby genin tem training with their sensei. What was odd was that their sensei had a pair of bells attached to his hip, was reading an orange book, and had his forehead protector over one eye. Oh well, it wasn't any of his business so long as they left him alone.

Sadly, for both Naruto and them, another one of the genin had bad aim and nearly…err, neutered Naruto. Naruto stared down at the kunai that was less than a centimeter from his dangly bits in slight fear before gingerly stepping away from said throwing knife. Once he was a safe distance away, Naruto unsealed his staff and slammed the butt of it on the ground, sending a tendril of shadow energy through the ground towards the one who threw the second kunai. Upon reaching the near desperate genin, several tentacles formed from living darkness erupted from the ground and wrapped around the genin and held him in place.

"SENSEI, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" the genin shouted as the tentacles started to constrict around her, not enough to cause permanent injury (Naruto wasn't that stupid) but enough to be noticed.

The sensei glanced up and his eyes widened upon seeing the tentacles made out of something that he didn't recognize.

"That's not me. I don't know what that stuff is," the sensei said as he put his book away and pulled out a kunai.

"I recognize that stuff, it's a spell of the necromancer's!" the only unseen genin shouted before leaping out of the forest.

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing that the last genin was Raikou. Unfortunately, Raikou found Naruto and didn't recognize him. Sending a fire jutsu at Naruto, Raikou followed up with a thrown pair of kunai with his uncaptured teammate also threw some kunai as well as some shuriken. Naruto held up a glowing hand as a wall of bones flew up in front of him and intercepted all of the attacks before it collapsed to show nothing behind it.

"Who was that?" the recently freed genin asked.

"Who exactly I'm not sure, but whoever it is used the same abilities as the necromancer that held me and kaa-san prisoner. Do not let your guard down," Raikou said as he pulled out a kunai and backed up against his other two teammates.

The sensei moved to pull out a kunai of his own before he was yanked underground. Along with the bells. The genin tightened their formation before a purple and green skull went flying at them from within the trees. The three split before each threw their kunai at the spot where the skull came from. All they heard was the thunk of their weapons sinking into wood.

It was at that point that their sensei walked out of the trees with a reversed katana blade at his throat and his hands bound along with the individual fingers so he would be unable to perform jutsu. The three froze upon seeing the skeleton holding the katana as the robed figure walked out of the trees from a different area.

The genin that was captured earlier by the tentaclesslowly moved her hands behind her back and started to perform some handseals. Upon finishing them, her shadow stretched into the shadows of the trees before sneaking towards the skeleton's shadow.

While she was doing that, the robed figure was speaking, "Normally, I wouldn't intrude on a team training session, except for one slight problem. YOU ALMOST CASTRATED ME WITH A CARELESS KUNAI!"

All of the other men present winced, and it almost looked like the skeleton did before it froze. The female teammate spread her arms wide, the skeleton mimicking while shouting, "Raikou, Zenko take 'em!"

The two genin both sent jutsu at the skeleton, Raikou a wind jutsu and the apparent Zenko sent what looked like simply a blast of raw chakra, and managed to annihilate it without harming their sensei whom had pulled his book out.

"Congratulations on being the first team that I have ever passed!" the sensei said in a cheerful tone.

"HUH?!" was the reaction of the three genin.

"The test was never about the bells, but to see if you could work together. While originally the bells were to drive you apart, this worked out just as well."

"Normally what I did would bet me arrested at least, executed at worst, I managed to convince your sensei to be used for a 'hostage situation' like what you may face in the field. That and it gave me an excuse to relieve some frustration," the robed figure explained as he tossed his hood back.

Raikou's eyes widened as he saw the whisker marks, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Long time no see Raikou," was all Naruto managed to get out before he was enveloped in a crushing hug.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I take it that you two know each other," the female genin calmly stated.

"We were both prisoners of the necromancer. Naruto was the one that enabled us to escape by stealing the key to our cell and getting it back to us. We thought he was dead."

"I'm obviously not, but the bastard that held us captive is. When I was taken for his experiments I managed to create an obsidian sword with that one jutsu and used it to stab him through the heart. It was a lucky shot that wouldn't have worked if I hadn't caught him by surprise," Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Anyway, meet here tomorrow for team missions. You three have the rest of the day off," the sensei said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Raikou then ruffled Naruto's hair before saying, "Come on Naruto, kaa-san is going to be pleased to see you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he asked, "Is she awake?"

"Barely. She still can't move out of her hospital bed but she can still do everything that doesn't require much movement. And if she is right in a suspicion then you will have a surprise waitin' for you."

Naruto glanced up at the teenager before shrugging. He'd find out soon enough. The two walked to the hospital and Naruto was surprised by the fact that there were no glares sent his way. It may have been a year plus since he had been in Konoha but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there should be glares.

Upon reaching the hospital, Raikou led Naruto up the stairs to the third floor before taking him to a room with two ANBU stationed outside it. The two saluted Raikou before letting Naruto and Raikou inside. In the hospital bed was Kushina, wife of the Yondiame Hokage and other to Naruto's best friend Raikou. Raikou walked over to her bed and gave a kiss to her forehead before saying, "Kaa-san, I have someone that I think you should meet. This is Naruto, the one that let us escape from the necromancer."

The red haired woman looked over to Naruto and smiled before saying, "Thank you Naruto-san, without you I would still be in a coma and all those others would still be trapped. There is also something that I think you deserve to know, Sarutobi told me that my husband died defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Your generation was told that the Kyuubi was killed, in truth it was sealed."

"Into me wasn't it," Naruto calmly stated.

"Yes. There is also something else, in the last year a process called DNA testing has been developed, I would like you to do a DNA test to see if we can find out who your parents are."

Naruto's eyes widened. If this worked he could find out where he came from. Conveniently, a nurse came in at that time with Kushina's lunch. She smiled slightly at seeing Raikou and raised an eyebrow at seeing Naruto, whom she did not recognize. Kushina simply asked if she would be willing to do a DNA test for Naruto to see if either of his parents was in the database. The nurse nodded before picking up a needle and swiftly taking a blood sample. Naruto blinked as the nurse then left. Well perhaps if he had family left he wouldn't have to stay at the orphanage anymore.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next day when Naruto and Raikou, who had let Naruto stay at the apartment that he was staying in until Kushina was mobile and could get them into the Yondiame's estate, were visiting Kushina in the hospital, an electric blue haired doctor came in with a clipboard and said, "The DNA tests came back that you requested yesterday. The end result is that the one in question is related to both yourself and Minato-san."

Kushina's eyes started to water before she wrapped Naruto into a hug that was surprisingly strong considering her condition while muttering, "Naruto, my son."

"Wait, so…Naruto's my brother?" Raikou asked in shock.

"Yes Raikou-san, Naruto here is your biological brother, I'll let you three bond some more," the doctor said with a smile before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"M-mom…air," Naruto gasped out before taking deep breaths when Kushina let up on the pressure that she was hugging Naruto with.

"Will Naruto, I guess this means that I get to call you Otouto now," Raikou said while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I may be eight years old, but that won't stop me from giving you a good ol' necromancer ass whoopin'!" Naruto declared while pushing Raikou's arm away…and he was smacked on the back of his head by Kushina.

"Language young man," Kushina admonished, though there were still tears of joy in her eyes.

At that point another guest showed up, one that Naruto was greatly pleased to see.

"Ojiji!" Naruto cried out while leaping to hug the old man.

"N-Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in shock as a boy he thought was dead alive and well.

"Apparently instead of being killed by the Necromancer, Naruto had enough dumb luck to kill the necromancer. He also spent the last year performing one hell of a prank. He learned everything that the necromancer had stored down there," Raikou said with a slight smile.

"Although I can use everything I still need to master everything and gain actual field experience in using my spells in combat," Naruto said after letting the old man that had been like a grandfather to him go.

"Well Naruto, I think that it would be acceptable to fit you into the Shinobi Academy, what do you say?" Sarutobi asked with a smile, sure that Naruto would accept.

"No thanks, I'm a necromancer not a shinobi. Give me a few years mastering my abilities before having me tag along on C-Rank missions to gain combat experience and I'll work my way up from there."

"There's a slight problem with that Naruto, in order to go on missions you need to be a ninja."

"Then what about making him a part of a special group of 'ninja' that only answer to the Hokage?" Raikou asked.

"And have various ranks within that group similar to genin, Chuunin, and jounin based on the skill level that the individual is at in both their knowledge and experience," Kushina added in.

Sarutobi thought for a moment before saying, "That would work. It would take some time to fully create, but do you think that you would be willing to have there be more than just one in this group later on Naruto?"

"That's sort of a given. What I'm thinking is basically have this group be like a separate ninja corp. Konoha would have two military divisions, ninja and necromancer. Ninja are ranked lowest to highest: genin, chuunin, jounin, and Hokage with the various ANBU divisions somewhere in there. The necromancers would be ranked, also from lowest to highest: acolyte, necromancer, lich, archlich. As it stands I would still be an acolyte, I have access to all of the magic that even an archlich would have but I have no practice in actually using it outside of cast and move on and no combat experience."

Sarutobi had an impressed look on his face at seeing Naruto come up with that in less than a minute. He had clearly changed in the year plus that he was gone. Sarutobi smiled before saying, "Naruto, I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too, Ojiji, me too."


	2. Goodbye

It occurred to me earlier today that it has been well over a year since my last update of any of my stories. A little over a week ago was the one year anniversary of the death of my father. The last year has been mostly focused on taking over and managing the online business he had so I haven't had much time for writing.

To be honest though, even if he hadn't passed away I probably wouldn't have written much. My interests have been steadily drifting away from fanfiction over the last few years and the fact that I've written barely half a chapter in the last year only reinforces this. So while I'll probably continue reading fanfiction, I'm declaring all of my stories abandoned. If anyone is interested in picking up where I've left off or rebooting any of mine let me know. Odds are I'll give approval.


End file.
